Tales of the Abyss : Hate and Pity
by MasochisticHero
Summary: Arietta sabotages Anise, and who would be there for Anise but the guy who eats alone at the cafeteria...
1. Gloomietta's First Strike

http:/ masochistichero. WP .com/2012/02/02/hate-and-pity/

WP for wordpress. Yay! I got another of my finished stories. Seriously, whoever hacked my FF is so WTF!

Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss, along with its narcissist and gold-digging characters, is rightfully owned by Namco. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Gloomietta's First Strike**

It has been a year since I became the fon master guardian. It's a tough job, guarding Ion, because he is very prone to do things that, er, are not supposed to be done by a fon master. Things like travelling and getting lost… As of what I know, the old fon master guardian didn't have that much problem in guarding Ion. They say that years ago Ion didn't have the knack of do the things he now does so often. Sigh. I wonder what change happened. Maybe I can ask the previous guardian for advice. Come to think of it, I've never talked to her before. I think she's one of the God Generals already, or at least that's what the other knights told me.

I walked with a heavy stack of papers to be brought to Ion's office. I hope he gets this done before wandering off again. As I took a turn, I bumped into something and fell down, with all the papers flying to every direction.

"Argh, it's going to be hard restacking them!" I whined before looking at who I bumped into. Is it those fon master guardian wannabes again? If it is, they'll get a taste of my Tokunaga's punches!

But before I turned, I found my hair being pulled, as if the person holding it would like to rip my skull apart.

"Hey! Let go of me! Who the hell are you?"

I kicked the person from my back, and I saw my attacker. It was a pink haired girl who had a very freaky doll. I know her, from pictures at least. She's the God General Arietta the Wild.

"What the hell are you doing? Pulling my hair that way?"

"Anise! Anise stole Ion from Arietta! Anise is going to pay for that!" She pointed at me accusingly before plunging at me.

"Gaah! Stop pulling my hair!" I screamed at her as she pulled my ponies loose. I started to pull her hair just the same.

"Ion is Arietta's! Give Ion back!"

"I never stole him! And a God General should act with more poise!"

"Anise won't be lecturing Arietta! Only Ion could do that!"

"Let go Gloomietta!" I screamed.

"Arietta is not gloomy!" she screamed back.

In time, we were on each other's face and were rolling on the floor, screaming insults one after another. Soon, people were flocking to the scene!

"Stop it Gloomietta! You're making a scene!"

"Stop stealing Ion first!"

People started trying to pry us from each other, but our strengths were greater than any of them.

"Call the fon master!"

"Call the God Generals!"

"Call the Commander Grants!"

In time the authorities came in.

"Arietta! Stop it right now!" cried a pretty blonde lady. She was Legretta the Quick.

"No Major! Anise stole Ion from Arietta!"

"Hah! Still whining over that? You sicken me Arietta!" said a familiar voice that came from a green haired masked boy who had a very familiar feature. I don't know why he feels familiar, but I swear this was the first time I saw Sync the Tempest.

"Stop it Sync! Don't talk like that!"

Then thankfully, a large man was able to rip us apart. He was Largo the Black Lion. He let me go but held onto Gloomietta.

"Let Arietta go Largo! That Anise needs to return Ion to Arietta!"

"I never stole Ion from you, Gloomietta!" I was about to rip of that irritating face of hers when a pair of slender hands held me back.

"My my. Anise, you look much disassembled. You should take care of your looks, like the gorgeous me," said a very familiar silky tone. Disgustingly silky.

It's Dist. Dist the Reaper. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am so glad he came and stopped me.

"Anise, is it?" said the Major Legretta.

I nodded.

"We apologize in behalf of Arietta."

"Um…" I was rather overwhelmed by the fact that a God General is apologizing to me.

"Arietta is sorry, aren't you?" Largo asked Arietta as he gave her a soft yet commanding look.

"Arietta only wants Ion back…" she mumbled.

"Arietta you idiot! Why do you keep whining about the fon master! Is he even any good?" cried Sync.

I could swear that that was Ion's voice if I haven't seen Sync's lips move.

"Sync you meanie! Don't talk like you know Ion!"

"Hmmm, why don't we put aside this unglamorous ruckus to our own office?" Dist loudly suggested, pointing at a direction.

The others seem to take no heed of his words, as Gloomietta and Sync argued while Largo held them off and Legretta scolded them both in vain.

Dist pouted and narrowed his eyes as he looked to the direction he pointed at. He ran his slim hands in his hair before saying, "Good afternoon, fon master." in a loud distinct voice after clearing his throat.

At this, the other God Generals stopped quarreling.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should have listened to me." Dist mouthed to them.

"No one needs to listen to you," Sync sneered.

He clenched his hands , then covered his nose. Why does he do that? It looks awfully weird.

Dist was about to explode when Ion came.

"What is happening here?"

Sync scoffed.

"Ion! Will Ion come back to Arietta already?"

"Ion's not going anywhere while I'm his guardian, Gloomietta!" I shot at her.

For a moment, there was tension.

"Please, everyone. The Order of Lorelei is an order of peace. Don't fight."

"We are sorry for troubling you fon master," Legretta said as she motioned Largo to take, more of drag actually, Sync and Gloomietta.

"Ion..."

"Trash damn it..."

Dist turned, turning his head dramatically and followed. "You should have listened to me so that..." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"See you at lunch," I half shouted at Dist.

He looked back and nodded. The other God Generals froze at this. I wonder why?

Sigh. Glad that was over.

After they were completely out of sight, I waved my fist. "It's not over Gloomietta! BOO!"

"Anise," eeek! I forgot Ion was still here.

"Ion! Ahaha. Sorry you had to see that for yourself."

He just smiled. "Let's talk in my office."

+_+ Ion's Office

My ponies were already back on my hair. Jeez that girl can only pull so much hair.

Ion sat in his desk.

"Tell me what happened back there."

"Ion-sama... It was Gloomietta. She started pulling my hair for no reason!"

Ion sighed. "Anise. Please forgive her. She used to be the fon master guardian."

I gasped. "Gloomietta! That wildness!"

"She doesn't understand yet. Please... endure her while you are my guardian."

+_+ Cafetiria

I sat in my usual place. Dist isn't here yet. I wonder. He seems to know a lot about Gloomietta.

In a few moments, he came.

"My my. What another coincidence! We, as it has always been, are eating the same meal!"

I didn't answer. "Dist..."

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"Gloomietta... She used to be the fon master guardian, right?"

"Yes, you have concluded correctly."

"Why was she replaced?"

~~OMAKE~~

Dist: I'm going for lunch. (grins at Largo and Legretta) Good luck managing the children.

Arietta: That Anise will pay for stealing Ion!

Sync: Why do you want that piece of trash Arietta?

Arietta: Don't you dare call Ion a trash! Sync is nothing (pointing at him) compared to Arietta's Ion!

Sync: SO WHAT, I'M THE TRASH NOW! FINE, BECAUSE I'M A GREAT BIG REJECT! SO WHO AM I? I'M NO ONE, AND I'M USELESS COMPARED TO HIM! GO AHEAD, GO AND WHINE FOR YOUR ION, BUT DON'T COME BACK CRYING WHEN YOU REALIZE THAT HE WON'T!

Arietta: Sync is scaring me...

Sync: I AM SUCH A USELESS PIECE OF MEAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY ONLY DAMNED TALENT IN THIS WRETCHED LIFE IS SCARING ARIETTA!

Legretta: Sync! Calm down, please! The whole of Daath will hear you!

Largo: Apologize to Arietta, Sync. You're too mean to her.

Arietta: Why Sync? Tell Arietta what Arietta said wrong...

Sync: WHAT A STUPID TALENT! SCARING ARIETTA? THAT'S WHY I'M SO USELESS BESIDES THAT!

Arietta: (Cries so loud)

Sync: (Keeps complaining about the world)

Asch: (Slams the door open) Shut up you children! YOUR MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!

Sync: YOU SHUT UP ASCH! IF YOU HATE YOUR LIFE JUST AS MUCH, DON'T RUB IT ON ME! I'M THE WRONG REPLICA YOUR SHOUTING AT!

Largo and Legretta sighs as they watch the young God Generals.

^^ The ruckus in the God Generals' office

~~Next Chapter: Lies~~

(A/N: I haven't introduced Asch to Anise just yet. Maybe I'll do it near the end, so that she would't have enough time to be too familiar with his face.)

Hope you enjoyed this story!


	2. Lies

Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss, along with its narcissist and gold-digging characters, is rightfully owned by Namco. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Lies**

"Hmmm? Arietta? Why do you ask?"

"It's just that… she seems so upset when it comes to Ion… I don't see why they have to remove someone with such dedication."

"Isn't it obvious? Of course, to make a beautiful way for you to become the new guardian!" he winked.

I frowned. That was such a lame answer.

"Dist. Please tell me. It's hard dealing with her without really knowing what I did. Just the truth."

Dist looked at me calculatingly. Then he sighed.

"I can't tell you why, because even Arietta herself doesn't know. Actually…" he said in a strict voice.

So this deal is something top secret. But I wonder what happened.

"Actually, no one else knows anything about it," he finished.

"So basically, Gloomietta is mad at me for a wrong reason?"

"To simplify things for your very simple mind, yes."

He stood up and said, "Do try to get out of her way, because my wonderful mind tells me that she might start hunting you every single day."

The oracle knights parted like the Red Sea as Dist made his way out.

+_+ Library

I thought that if Dist wasn't going to tell me anything, I might just as well find things out by myself. Ha! It's so easy getting to the profiles with my position and of course a little charm! Please let me see the profiles! I just want to know about my colleagues! That's what I told them at first, but no they said. So I answered, I am the fon master's guardian, so if you don't let me, I wonder what will happen. Trick done! So now, I have the profiles of the six God Generals in hand.

Hmmm. So most of them are new. Sync and Gloomietta just became God Generals a year ago. And just a few years before that, Asch became one. Asch the Bloody. He was the only God General whom I haven't seen personally yet. Legretta, Largo and Dist were all pretty recent too. Well, I don't see any harm in reading their profiles.

Arietta the Wild

"Aria"

Female, 15

Fon Master Guardian to God General

"Pet of the Fon Master"

Lived in the forest prior to being found and adopted to the Oracle Knights

Can command and talk to forest monsters at will.

"Arietta is a lover of animals. Arietta will do everything to get Ion back to Arietta!"

What the other God Generals think of her:

Asch the Bloody: Noisy, especially when Sync teases her.

Dist the Rose: A curious specimen. May be the bridge to human monster experiments.

Largo the Black Lion: A young lady who needs help.

Legretta the Quick: A good follower of orders. Sweet child.

Sync the Tempest: Pathetic little brat who keeps whining about her Ion.

Asch the Bloody

"Charred Remnants of the Sacred Flame"

Male, 16

Identity before joining the ranks unknown

Suddenly appeared in the Oracle Knights as special operations officer. Student of Commander Van.

Hometown unknown

Great swordsmanship. Albert Style. Seventh Fonist.

"Leave me alone!"

What the other God Generals think of him:

Arietta the Wild: Scolds us a lot of times.

Dist the Rose: A VERY PERFECT EXPERIMENT!

Largo the Black Lion: Hot headed. Well, his hair is red…

Legretta the Quick: Immature and must be kept under constant observation. Too impulsive.

Sync the Tempest: A detestable creature who thinks that his life is more miserable than my miserable beyond miserable life!

Dist the Reaper

"Distortion"

Male, 34

Fon machines

A pioneer doctor, along with Dr. Balfour, in the field of form****. Top secret. Not to be written.

Malkuth researcher to God General

Saphir Ortion Gneiss

Ketherburg, Malkuth

"It's Dist the Rose, you savages!"

What the other God Generals think of him:

Arietta the Wild: He keeps asking Arietta about the children… Arietta don't answer. Dist might experiment.

Asch the Bloody: Big mouthed moron. Must be ignored.

Largo the Black Lion: He says nothing understandable to normal people.

Legretta the Quick: Ego.

Sync the Tempest: Dist the Rose? Bah. I hope the flower patch burns.

Largo the Black Lion

"Largo"

Male, 47

Mercenary

Large scythe. Fonic Artes.

Kimlaska-Lanvaldear

Badaq, the Lion of the Desert

"Children… are important to their parents."

What the other God Generals think of him:

Arietta the Wild: He protects Arietta from Sync all the time.

Asch the Bloody: Tries his best to act all fatherly. Did he lose a child or something?

Dist the Rose: A big ugly man who looks like an uncivilized ape.

Legretta the Quick: I don't know how to handle the children without him.

Sync the Tempest: A big hinder to my past time of teasing Arietta.

Legretta the Quick

"Alegretto"

Female, 26

Major to God General

Fontech guns. Fonic Artes.

Giselle Oslo

"The Commanant's orders must be followed. Absolute."

What the other God Generals think of her:

Arietta the Wild: Major Legretta is like a mother, but at times, commanding.

Asch the Bloody: If I didn't know any better, I could think that she loves Master Van.

Dist the Rose: Lady who knows the secrets of the underworld. I can question her sometime…

Largo the Black Lion: A mother figure to the children.

Sync the Tempest: Why do I have to listen to her?

Sync the Tempest

"Syncopation"

Male, 13

Identity before joining the ranks unknown

Suddenly appeared in the Oracle Knights

Hometown unknown

Martial arts. Fonic artes of mysterious kind.

"I am a useless piece of meat with no worth in this useless word."

What the other God Generals think of him:

Arietta the Wild: Scary.

Asch the Bloody: Tsk.

Dist the Rose: Fail. But still.

Largo the Black Lion: He needs help with that stubborn attitude.

Legretta the Quick: I hope he stops that negative view and start participating.

They all sound so mysterious! What stupid lies! Nothing that's written here can be trusted! Who made this profile anyway? It's like a complete joke! Even the arrangement of information is inconsistent. But… they all sound so sad. As if each one of them has their own twisted past… Why do I feel sorry for them…

"Anise?"

Oh no!

"Ion! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you when they told me you were down here."

"Oh. Can I see what you are looking at?"

Reluctantly, I handed him the profiles.

"Were you trying to learn about Arietta?"

"…Yes."

"After dinner, let's talk."

+_+ Cafetiria

I ate my dinner. I don't know why but the things I read got me down.

"You look sad," I looked up to see Dist in his fancy collar.

"Oh. Hey Dist. I checked the God Generals' profiles a while ago."

He froze, then put his hands in his nose before turning away from me. What the hell. "You did not. That. That ungraceful work of documentation! You saw that!"

"Well, yeah. Any problem?"

"It. It. It is supposed to be DIST THE ROSE!" he shouted. The whole cafeteria stopped and looked at him, more frightened than irritated.

Dist sighed. That was scary. Crap, his nose started running. Disgusting, I thought, as he wiped it… somewhere… ugh.

I tried to get that image of him out of my head before looking at him again.

"Can I ask a few things?"

"Shoot. What are the things that you want to inquire about?" He posed, cocking his head a little to the side, winking at me, smiling smugly.

"Why do you keep holding your nose?"

He almost fell out of his chair.

"Don't ask such personal questions!" Again, he turned around to do something that I can't, and I don't want to see. Ugh.

"Fine, I won't," I said after he regained his composure. He sat still and clutched his nose. He looks so stupid doing that.

"Who was Gloomietta before becoming a guardian? In the profile, you said something about monsters..."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't harm if you knew. She was raised by ligers."

I gaped. Raised by ligers? "Stop lying Dist. How can anyone be raised by ligers?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not lying,"he said in a serious tone.

"... For real?"

"Yes, and that's why her grammar is such in an awful shape. Pathetic girl who can't even understand the science of using pronouns," he said in sheer disgust, shaking his head in disapproval.

"So, who taught her how to talk?"

~~OMAKE~~

Sync: I can't believe that that Anise girl talks to the mad man.

Largo: Well, I can't believe she eats lunch with him.

Legretta: Let them be. At least we are spared from his little talks.

Dist: (enters the office and mutters to himself) Jade is... Revenge journal... Pea-brain emperor... (takes a paper and goes out)

Largo: It's a good thing that it wasn't Dist who taught Arietta how to talk.

Legretta: Yes. That would have been... weird.

Arietta: (enters and mutters to herself) That Anise is going to... Arietta's child will... Ion is... (takes a paper and goes out)

Sync: That was weird. She sounded a lot like the mad man.

Asch: (enters and mutters to himself) Replica... Tsk... Natalia will... (takes a paper and goes out)

Legretta: Is there a Dist virus spreading?

Sync: (starts muttering) Useless piece of meat... Failure... Stupid life... (takes a paper and goes out)

Legretta: ...

Largo: (starts muttering) Princess Natalia... Meryl... (takes a paper and goes out)

Legretta: ...

Van: Won't you start muttering too?

~~Next Chapter: Those Who Do Not Know~~

(A/N: I am so sorry if the PROFILES were all stupid! I didn't have the patience to arrange them. Boo me. Please bear with it.)

Hope you enjoyed this story!


	3. Those Who Do Not Know

Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss, along with its narcissist and gold-digging characters, is rightfully owned by Namco. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Those Who Do Not Know**

Dist didn't answer the question. He just smirked at me and said that my simple mind can not possibly comprehend whatever had happened. How can I freaking understand if he doesn't even explain well. The graces of his beauty he said, hah! Maybe he just don't know himself.

I was going to Ion's office when I heard two voices arguing in an adjacent room. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, not until I heard Gloomietta's voice.

"Sync. Please help Arietta."

"No. Why do you insist on this stupid thing?"

"Arietta only… Sync… Why do you hate Arietta so much?"

"Why do you cling on the memory of Ion so much?"

"Because Ion is mine."

"Well, he left you already for goodness sake!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yes it is!"

"Ion is the one and only-"

"One and only? Hah! Seven, Arietta! SEVEN!"

"Wha-what?"

"Never mind. Hmph."

"Sync… Does Sync envy Ion?"

"No, and why should I?"

"That's how it sounds like…"

"I don't."

"Good. Because Sync is a different person."

"…"

"So help Arietta please."

"… No. You cling too much on the past."

"What's wrong with that. Is there nothing in Sync's past that Sync loves?"

"No! As if I have a past! And I won't help you!"

"Please!"

"No!"

It was Gloomietta and Sync. And they obviously are having another argument. I sighed. I didn't want to hear anymore of their argument. Gloomietta kept pleading to Sync and Sync just kept declining. It was a never ending cycle. Can't she just go and get a proper life? I walked away from the room they were in and entered Ion's office.

"Anise. Good evening," Ion waved hapilly at me, pointing a chair.

"Ion-sama, good evening too," I greeted back with a big smile as I sat.

"So tell me, is there something you wish to know? I promise you I will answer as honestly as I can," he smiled encouragingly.

"Ion, who taught Arietta how to talk?"

"… I…" Ion paused and stared at this guestion. Something in his eyes told me that he wasn't sure. That he didn't know.

"I did," he said finally. I looked at his eyes disbelievingly but his didn't meet mine. Did Ion really? But why does he seem so uncertain.

I put on my cheerful attitude. " So why did you dismiss her?" I waited.

Ion looked outside. He was spacing out. It's not like Ion.

"Anise. Please don't get me wrong, but there are a lot of things that even I don't understand."

"But you are the fon master."

"… I am the fon master… Yes, I am but…"

Ion looked confused and down, as if there was something bothering him.

"Ion, you can tell me. I am uour guardian after all!" I beamed at him.

Slowly, he smiled. "Yes Anise. I am so glad that I picked you to be my guardian."

I looked at him lovingly. Ion is important to me so I don't want to see him like this. "I am just as happy! But you have to tell m things if you don't want me to worry!"

After our conversation, I bid Ion good night and headed to my room. I hummed as I skipped to my room. As I turned to the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch," I exclaimed as I fell down.

"Sorry," said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw a red head guy towering over me.

He offered a hand which I took, and with one strong pull, he was able to bring me up. I used this opportunity to madly shake his hand.

"You are Asch the Bloody! Thank you!" Maybe he was rich. It would be great! A husband with money, power, and a young age!

"Yeah. That's me." He withrew his hand abruptly.

He examined me. "And I suppose you are the guardian."

I nodded and happily said, "I'm A~nise Tat~lin!"

"Uhu," He said in an angry voice and looked around.

"Is there any problem?"

"Have you seen a pink haired wild girl and a green haired masked brat?"

"Sync and Gloomietta?"

"Er… if that's what you call them…"

"What did they do right?" I said sarcastically.

"They trashed a room. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find the brats and scalp them."

He turned to the corner and was gone.

So that was Asch the bloody. How snob and impersonal. Where did he get such an attitude!

I proceeded to my room and opened the door.

Trashed. My room was trashed.

"They trashed a room. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find the brats and scalp them." That's what Asch said.

So that was what they were talking about a while ago! Darn it! I clenched my fist and shouted, "GLOOMIETTA!"

~~OMAKE~~

Sync and Arietta runs to a closet.

Sync: That was close. Asch almost caught us.

Arietta: Sync… Thank you for helping Arietta (hugs Sync)

Sync: (pushes Arietta away to no avail) Get off!

Asch: (slams the door open) There you too are! I'm going to scalp the both of you! (dark evil aura)

Sync: Why the hell would you do that Asch?

Asch: Because Legretta insisted that I wake up from sleep, just to deal with you!

Sync: No! Don't come near Asch! Let go Arietta! I need to run!

Asch: (notices Arietta hugging Sync) … What are you two doing?

Sync: No, Asch, it's nothing like that. It's-

Asch: (makes an awkward face) I-I'm so sorry. I'll just tell Legretta that I can't find you. Sorry for intervening with… what you are doing. (leaves with a hand over his eyes)

Sync: No wait Asch! Come back! Don't go!

~~Next Chapter: A Bed Time Story~~

(A/N: Omigosh its short! Sorry. But I promise to make a nice next chapter!)


	4. A Bedtime Story

Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss, along with its narcissist and gold-digging characters, is rightfully owned by Namco. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**A Bed Time Story**

I ran to the direction that Asch took. There, I saw the open door of the closet. Vaguely, I saw the figures of those who trashed my room.

I stomped. Damn her, that Gloomietta! What a coward! And forcing Sync to do the dirty job!

"GLOOMIETTA!" I roared as I reached the door.

Gloomietta recoiled while Sync took the opportunity to get out of the room.

I didn't mind. It was Arietta who I was angry at.

"Why the hell did you do that! You should have at least the courage to fight me head on!"

She hugged her freaky doll.

"Answer me!"

"Arietta only… Arietta wishes… Arietta… Arietta…ARIETTA ONLY WANTS ION SAFE!"

I clenched my fist. That stupid thing again.

"Gloomietta, you sicken me!"

She gave an ear deafening scream. "Anise meanie! " She hugged her doll.

"GLOOMIETTA!" I boomed.

"Anise is a theif who stole Ion's heart! Arietta will make sure of that!" Tears started streaming her face.

"Gloomietta!"

"Ion taught Arietta how to talk! Ion taught Arietta about this world!" Her knees gave up. She knelt.

"Gloomietta."

"Ion took care of Arietta!" She closed her eyes.

"Gloomietta…"

She buried her face to that freaky doll of hers.

"Gloomietta…"

I approached her. I didn't know what to say. I had mixed feelings.

"Gloomietta… I'm-I'm sorry."

She just stayed there, crying.

"But I don't understand things too…"

She looked at me.

"But Ion's guardianship…"

"Will Anise give Ion back to Arietta?"

"That's not in my power."

I sat down. For a long moment, we were not talking. There was no tension, but for a moment, a peaceful serenity.

After some time, I checked the time.

It was aready late. I looked at Gloomietta. She was already asleep.

I stood up and nudged her. "Ion." she mumbled.

I pulled her up and helped her walk. I got us out of the closet and started walking to random directions. Shiz. Gloomietta's heavy.

I took another set of random turns. Gloomietta started muttering about Ion.

After a few more turns, I realized that I don't know where we were. Oh yeah. I didn't know where the God Generals sleeps.

Desperately I looked around. Grrr, why does Gloomietta have to sleep?

Desperately I looked around. Hm… Yes! I know! I'll just go down to Dist's lab.

I made my way down to what he calls his graceful laboratory. Graceful. I can't see why.

With much effort and surprise on my part, I got to the laboratory door.

"Do not DISTurb the graceful DIST the rose or you will be gracefully destroyed," I read the note on his door.

Rubish. I knocked.

The door knob turned. "What are you savages-" Dist started in a shrill voice. Then he saw me. And he saw Gloomietta.

"Di~st! Can you help me bring Gloomietta to her room?" I flashed him my best smile. He shouldn't be able to resist that.

"Did you just beat her up?"

"No." After that, he agreed to help me take Gloomietta to her room. It was located near the grounds, near the forest.

After we laid Gloomietta in her bed, she muttered, "Thank you Ion."

Silently Dist and I closed the door behind us. I sighed.

"I know you are kind Anise." I looked at Dist. "But I never thought that you would go as far as sending to bed the one who trashed your room."

"Oh, you knew about that."

"Asch have been complaining about it."

I just nodded. I didn't have enough energy anymore, carrying Gloomietta around all night.

"I can let you sleep in my room, just this one time." It was a surprising sentence. Dist the Reaper just offered me a place to sleep.

I gave him a quizzical look. He looks modest enough. And I don't need to worry about… some things that should be worried about when an older man offers you his sleeping quarters, because Dist is much too addicted to himself and of course, because Dist is my friend.

"Thank you."

We walked until we were back at his lab. That was the first time I came in.

It was a shady room with a lamp lighting the table from overhead. On the table were many machines, bolts, and metals.

Then he switched on the light.

Oooh. It was beautiful. Besides the rubish on his work desk, It was a majestic room.

It had sparkling clean and white wall papers. The floor was white fur. The main light came from a chandelier, located at the very center of the ceiling. Basically, it was like heaven. Everything was white.

"Do you love white Dist?" I asked in sheer wonder.

He ran his hand trough his hair and flamboyantly said, "It is a color fit for the beautiful me," he said, "And it reminds me of the past," he added in an undertone.

"Where is you room?" I asked excitedly.

He did a gracious turn and pointed his finger in a white door embedded with glass and fonstones. It was beautiful.

I eagerly opened the door. The bedroom was just as heavenly as the lab. I looked at it in awe.

+_+ Bedtime

I tucked myself in his bed, covering myself in his warm comforter and laying my head on his soft feather pillow.

If I didn't know Dist's attitude, I would have gone back seducing him to marry me.

"Would you like a story?" he seriously asked.

I nodded just the same. I think I know the topic of his story. Dist the Rose. Just like the topic of almost every story he recited.

He turned of the light and automatically, his expensive looking fon lamp glowed.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself from his possibly vain story.

"Once upon a time, in a snowy land, there were four children. Two siblings, a boy and his younger sister, the rich boy, and the other neighborhood boy."

It wasn't said in any narcissistic tone. Not pride, not vain. It sounded like a humble reminisce of a good time long past.

"The brother and the neighborhood boy were geniuses. The girl was kind, and the rich boy was playful. They spent many years of being happy, running around the snow, making games…"

I started to imagine the scene. Soon, the night started to take me and I became sleepy.

"That was until a tragic thing happened. There are things that you just can't stop. That's what the children learned. And they became sad and miserable. They can not move on."

How sad.

"But at last, everyone got new lives but one. And that man grew up to be a sad man with no friends. Everybody hated him…"

"Dist, no one hates him," I mumbled. "People can't go hating pitiful people."

And with that, I hugged Tokunaga and fell asleep.

~~OMAKE~~

Dist: (stares) Pitiful people…

Jade: (burst the door open) I arrest you for pedophile!

Dist: Jade! No, please!

Jade: Oh no. You should not show those runny nose of yurs to that little girl.

Peony: (enters in) Snot nose! You pedophile!

Nephry: (peeps from behind Peony) Saphir! You didn't!

Trio walks to Dist like zombies.

Dist: Gah!

Sync: That sure worked Legretta.

Legretta: Giving him nightmares?

Largo: Might put him in a bad mood tomorrow.

Asch: He's asleep! He won't go write us in his revenge journal!

Dist: No! I'm going to die!

~~End~~


End file.
